Embers in the Darkness
by LuciFern
Summary: Kazuma is given Ayano as a bride to tie him back to the Kannagi clan and prevent him from destroying it. He takes her in as part of his revenge on the father who abandoned him. Dark-ish AU, follows the plot of the series. WARNING: rape/non-con, dub-con, abuse ON HOLD PENDING SERIOUS EDITS
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I combined the first few small chapters into this one. There is both the old chapters 1 and 2, and I added what had been chapter 3. *_Italics_* indicates thoughts**

Chapter One:

Ayano Kannagi was many things – average height, red headed, wielder of Enraiha, prone to bursts of temper… But most important of those was late. Her father was going to kill her! Thinking fast as she heard someone approach, she blurted out some excuse about forgetting the time at the library. She was more than a little relieved to find that it was just Ren. She was surprised to hear her cousin talking about his brother; his brother had all but been banished from Japan when he lost Enraiha to her some years ago.

Finding her father and cousin Genma in the meeting room put her right back on edge, undoing all the relaxing her friends had done earlier. Genma looked disparagingly at the girl in the doorway as her father explained that he required her presence in about an hour. Turning back to the head of his clan, he asked, "Are you certain of this?"

"If he's as powerful now as Cousin Shinji claims, it may be our only chance. I'm not saying this is your fault, but I did warn you that you may regret that decision."

"He was a weakling and a disgrace to the Kannagi name. I stand by my actions, but bow to your wisdom in how to manage this threat to our family."

* * *

There was no pomp, no fanfare, no outpouring of well wishes. There was no being surrounded by family, immediate or extended, as the announcement would spread tomorrow, after the deed was done. There was only her, him, and her father. No emotional vows, no proclamations of love, undying or momentary, just a contract severing all connections between her and her name yet tying her to him.

*_Him_.* Her skin crawls at the thought, and she suppresses a shudder. With her head bowed, she glanced to her right at him. He was superficially handsome, she guessed, with his height, dark eyes, tanned skin, and mop of brown hair. He looked a little like his father, with his solidly built frame, yet nothing like his brother; where Ren was gentle and sweet, there was nothing but cold hardness to this man, this Kazuma Yagami. She looked at her own hands, robust in color but so pale compared to his. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. *_I can't let this get me down. Can't._*

"By signing this contract, you are promising to take Ayano as your bride, and in return you will cease your attempts to destroy the Kannagi clan. You will be an asset, yet still your own man. Take care of my daughter, and the clan will take care of you." Juugo Kannagi looked at the young man, waiting for his word.

"Of course. You give me your heir, I'll keep out of your way." He avoided sneering, barely. He had neither need nor want of a bride, but if it hurt the family that abandoned him then he'd take her.

"Ayano," her father called her to attention. "You are to be as dutiful to your husband as you have been to your father. I know you will do me proud."

"Yes, Father." With that, the contract was signed and her fate sealed.

* * *

Her alarm woke her an hour before she was used to. Opening her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, she quietly climbed out of the bed. She was thankful for the privacy of her own room as she dressed and gathered her books and bag. Opening her door, she crept to the main room of the apartment she now shared with her – she swallowed the bile rising at the thought – her husband.

He was nowhere to be found, which was a problem. *_It's not enough that I have to give up my life, he can't even be bothered to get up on time? What a JERK!_*

Dropping her bag on the breakfast counter, she schooled her features and walked toward the other bedroom. Knocking on the door, she called out, "Kazuma? Husband?" Silently kicking herself for what she was about to do, she opened his door.

Kazuma was passed out on his bed, bottles littering the floor. Sighing, Ayano walked softly to him, calling as she went.

"Husband? Kazuma?" She still didn't know what he wanted her to call him. "I need you to wake up. We need to get to my school early to clear some paperwork." When there was no reaction, she reached a nervous hand out to rouse him, jumping when he grabbed her wrist.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Deep brown eyes glowered up at her from an otherwise passive face. Dropping her arm, he turned and sat up, keeping the sheet over his waist. When she didn't move, he decided to use another tactic. "Are you that interested in beginning your wifely duties?"

Her eyes widened and she stammered as blood rushed her face, before her temper caught up with her. "You pervert! Ugh! Just don't take too long to get ready, you sick freak."

The door slammed behind her, and he rubbed at his temples. The girl was already wearing thin on him, but her temper could be fun. He grinned, thinking of the ways he could break her. *_She may be my greatest tool against the old man._*

* * *

She fidgeted, standing next to him while he flirted with the secretary. A grimace graced her features as she tried to pass the completed forms. Distracted as the secretary was, there was no way Ayano would get to class on time.

Kazuma was loving pushing her to her limits. He wondered how much longer she could play the part of the good wife before she snapped. He didn't have long to wait, as she kicked his leg; he gave her credit for keeping her face from showing her ire. With his eyebrow cocked, he took the completed form and signed, checking the address and the name. *_How long before she breaks down from that? She can't avoid the questions forever. Heh._* Sliding the form to the blushing secretary, he smirked and turned on his heel, walking out of the office with his hands in his pockets.

He turned his head when he didn't hear his wife walking with him. "You coming, Princess?"

Balling her hands into fists, she stormed past him and headed to her classroom, stopping when he grabbed her arm.

"I have a job today, but should be done in time to pick you up."

"I have plans to go to Yu… my friend's house after school."

His eyes flashed with anger. "I just told you, I'll pick you up this afternoon." Taking her phone from her bag, he made sure his number was in it before shutting it off. "I'll call you if I'm running late."

He left her fuming; fighting the tears at how much she'd lost control of her life.

* * *

The questions started as soon as her first class ended, and ended as soon as she started crying. The looks continued throughout the day, and by lunch she was exhausted. Exhaustion didn't stop Yukari and Nanase from prying, though.

"So, what happened? What's with the tears and the new name and everything? I've never seen you like this before, Ayano!" Yukari may be a gossip, but she also cared deeply.

Nanase was confused, and that worried her. "New name? What? Okay, spill."

Ayano took a breath to stop the sob forming in her throat, and slowly began to speak. "You know my family is very traditional, right? Well, there's been a feud these last few years, and so they offered a marriage contract to end it."

Her friends gasped in shock. "You mean you had to marry some stranger?!" Nanase looked pissed.

"Not exactly. I had to marry someone I used to know. He was practically family." *Practically. Right. I can't tell them I married my own cousin, now can I?* "So, yeah. I've got a new name, new 'home,'" she said, using air quotes, "new everything. He's so different than I remember him being. Plus, he's a huge pervert! You know he tried to get me in his bed this morning?" She was getting angry just thinking about it.

"Well, you are his wife, aren't you? Wait, you're not sleeping in the same room?"

"Of course I'm not sleeping in the same room as that jerk! It's not like we wanted to be married, you know!" She blushed as people started looking at her. Speaking quieter, she continued her ranting. "He spent this morning flirting with the receptionist in the office while I had to change my name and address. Argh! Just thinking about that creep makes me angry."

Yukari pressed on, "If he makes you so angry, why were you crying this morning?"

"He's forbidden me from studying with you. I don't know if it's just today, or what his problem is, but he all but yelled at me that I had to cancel my plans and wait for him to pick me up from school. What, does he think I don't know how to get to his apartment or something?"

"Maybe he just wants some time to adjust to having someone else live with him." Yukari always could see the good in everyone.

"We'll wait with you. If he tries anything improper, I'll kick his ass." Leave it to Nanase to play the protector. *_Not that anyone could protect me if he decided to make me hurt,_* Ayano thought bitterly.

That her friends still loved her and would stay by her when her own father had handed her over to the pervert put her first, and only, true smile of the day on her face.

* * *

The afternoon came, and with it the end of school. She nervously checked her phone, not sure if she wanted him to be running late or not. There was no message, no call, no nothing, and she began to worry that he wasn't coming. After all, what would be better punishment for the Kannagi clan than to disgrace their heir, than to abandon her? She'd been given to him to secure peace, and if he chose to throw her away she would be left with no one, no family to take her in.

Kazuma smirked from his spot across the street. His job had taken no time at all, so he'd decided to watch her lose it when he didn't show. He was looking forward to seeing her reaction when – Ah, right on time.

The three girls stared at the police vehicle that pulled up in front of the school. The window rolled down, and a blond woman leaned out. "Ayano," the woman pulled down her sunglasses to read the paper slip in her hand, "Yagami? I'm here to pick you up, on behalf of your husband."

The red-headed student wasn't sure if she was hurt by this, but she was definitely wary. Before she could respond, Nanase spoke up. "Who are you? Why should any of us go with you?" Yukari nodded in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, the woman grabbed her wallet from the dashboard. Flipping it open, she showed the girls her badge. "My name's Kirika Tachibana. I'm a member of a special task force with the police. I'm an acquaintance of Kazuma Yagami. Look, whichever of you girls is this brat I'm supposed to pick up can call and verify my references, okay? But I'm doing this as a favor, and don't have time for games."

Ayano bit her lip then headed for the car. Looking at her friends, she smiled thinly and said, "Thanks, guys, but I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Across the street, the man frowned. *_Well, that was no fun. She barely put up a fight!_* He turned down an alley and took to the sky, thinking on ways to bother his bride later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter contains rape. This serves a purpose in the story, but if you find this disturbing, please take care and don't read it.**

Chapter Two

Kazuma sat in the dark. He'd lost track of his drinks long before he'd lost track of the time, stewing about how to punish the girl for her impudence. *_How dare she,_* he thought. *_If that bitch thinks I'm going to forget this, she has another thing coming._*

Ayano had calmly gone with Kirika, and been a proper host to the police woman when they arrived at the apartment. That was the problem, according to Kazuma. The girl should be miserable, married off to someone who hates her family, but she's not playing his game.

Taking another swig of his beer, he had a thought. It had been a while since he'd had a woman…

He opened the bedroom door and leaned on the frame. She looked far from peaceful in her sleep, almost as if she knew what he was planning, her blankets kicked to the foot of her bed some time ago. There was a frown between her brows as he stumbled toward her. The frown deepened as he swayed over to her bed and bent over her.

His breath ruffled her bangs as he looked closely at her face. "Ayano." His voice was barely more than a whisper. He stood up when she didn't respond, and took another pull of his beer, sneering as he swallowed. He knelt on her bed, one knee between her thighs, one hand pinning her hair to the pillow.

She turned her head against the pull of her hair, wincing as that made her hair pull more. Her eyes opened as he breathed against her face. She blinked once, twice, a question forming in her expressive face.

He silently offered her his beer, having eased back to let her sit up. When she shook her head, he growled and forced the bottle to her lips. "Drink." Using her shock against her, he shoved the bottle into her mouth and tipped it back. As she sputtered and choked on the alcohol, he pulled down her pajama pants, knocking her onto her back in the process.

The bottle fell to the floor, spilling a few drops.

Ayano looked to the side in terror, body freezing when she heard the bottle hit the ground. She flicked her eyes to Kazuma's face, unreadable in the darkness. Slowly, he started shaking, then laughing. It was a horrifying sound, cold and broken and as out of place as nothing she'd experienced before. He collapsed toward her, pinning her to the bed again with his thighs pressing hers back at her torso. Leaning close enough to kiss her, he did just that – rough, unforgiving, and possessive.

Her eyes wide, she had no idea how to respond. On the one hand, she wanted with every fiber of her being to push him off and defend herself; on the other hand, she kept hearing her father's voice in her head, telling her to be dutiful and honorable. Closing her eyes tight against the sudden surge of tears, she vowed to never disgrace her family by disgracing her husband.

Looking at the girl below him, he pulled his pants down to his knees before breaking the kiss. Her eyes were wet with tears, even as she fought to keep them in. She looked so broken underneath him, it was perfect. He grinned as he aligned their genitals, and pushed in.

The pain was unbelievable. She was unprepared and dry, terrified and a virgin. She'd heard of uncomfortable but not painful first times, and she'd heard of wonderful first times, and she envied her friends for their choice in partner. Her partner was neither interested in making this easier on her, nor one she would have chosen under other circumstances. She tried to relax as much as possible, trying to think of her favorite scenes in the trash romances she snuck into her old room and all the things she'd longed for someone to do to her.

Kazuma was skilled, there was no denying it. He put his skills to work, aiming to make her as confused as possible. He kissed down her neck, toyed with her breasts, ran his hands over her stomach and sides. He knew she didn't want this, just as he knew she would do nothing to stop it. His hope was to violate her mind, raping her fantasies as he raped her body.

His ministrations proved fruitful, and soon she was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, gasping in pleasure even as her tears still shone in her eyes. She clung to him, matching the rhythm he set as best she could. The pain was subsiding as her juices flowed, and she was fast approaching climax. It coiled in her, a fullness spreading through her legs and loins, curling up her abdomen. She clenched tight as her walls and clitoris throbbed warmly, legs going stiff, thighs quivering as her body couldn't decide whether they wanted to spread or close. Finally, it was as if some string snapped; her inner muscles spasmed as the sensation rocked her body.

He could feel it building, pulsing at the base of his prick. The tip ached for pressure, and he obliged his body's wants by thrusting as hard as he could. As he spiraled out of control, HER face flashed before his mind's eye. He came, burying himself as deep as he could, when a wave of nausea hit. Stumbling off the bed and out of the room as fast as he could, he left the defiled heir of the Kannagi clan feeling as dirty as the trash can he emptied his stomach contents into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She'd left early that morning, leaving a brief note that she'd gone ahead to school and that she would be staying late for studying. She prayed that he wouldn't get angry with her, because if last night was how he dealt with an obedient wife, she didn't want to know how he'd deal with a disobedient one. It didn't matter if she came home or not, she hoped; she'd overheard him schedule another job after dinner. She spied her friends up ahead, and swallowed the rest of her breakfast.

Kazuma, meanwhile, was just stirring. His head throbbed, his mouth felt raw, and his stomach felt like it had taken too many hits in a fight. Standing, he saw he was in his bathroom next to the toilet. He almost puked again when he remembered what he'd done last night, but crawled into the shower instead.

Hot water poured over him, easing aches and pains from sleeping on the tile floor. He bit back a sob, as he thought of HER and how disgusted she would be with him. If it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't protect her, he'd now taken to raping… He balled his fists. *_She deserved it. The bitch deserved it._* If it weren't for her, he'd never have been kicked out, never have felt like he had to leave the country, never met her, never watched her die.

Really, it wasn't her fault, it was his father's; Ayano was just a tool in his degradation as she would be in the Old Man's. He needed to rethink about how he was going to do this; he needed to win her trust, and doing what he did last night was only going to drive her away. Making up his mind, he cleaned himself up and got started on his day. He had a job to do, after all.

* * *

It was her third class of the day, when the office aide interrupted, saying she had to leave. She followed the aide to the foyer, where a driver from her family was waiting. They drove to the Kannagi compound in silence, her checking her phone frequently, hoping for some sign of what was happening.

The sight that greeted her was grim. Three branch family members – Shinji Yuki, Masayuki Ogami, and Takeshi Ogami – had been murdered. Cousin Genma insisted that it had to be Kazuma; Hyoue Kazamaki verified that it was wind magic that dealt the blows, and none of them would betray the Kannagi's that way! It had a different feel, according to the Fuga clan leader, than the wind magic they specialized in.

Her fist clenched. *_Who would attack us like this?_* Her anger grew as some of the family began to blame Kazuma for the deaths. She didn't want to think he'd break the contract like that, but after what he did to her last night she wasn't sure he wouldn't.

She tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. She let him know that her father had required her presence, hoping that he'd at least take the time to check there before doing whatever he had planned for her. A small part of her began to believe that maybe he did do it, during the hours that he wasn't right there with her.

"Father, everyone is saying that Kazuma is responsible for the murders. Now that he's acquired wind magic they think he's using his powers to take revenge on the family!"

"If it's true and he IS the one who murdered those boys, you may be certain that he will pay." Juugo Kannagi closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe that the boy could be so cruel, nor so dishonorable that he'd break their contract, but he couldn't be sure. No one had heard from Kazuma in almost 5 years; there was no way to know what kind of man he'd become.

"Please let me. He's my responsibility; I am his wife, after all." She was beginning to want to hunt him down; if not for her pain, then for her slain cousins.

"Ayano, I can't risk you. You will lead this family one day, and you may be needed to remind him of his promises."

"I can't sit back and do nothing!"

"But that is exactly what you're going to do. We don't yet have proof of his guilt, and I won't have us starting a war with our own blood."

Her face fell. Her father was right, of course; she couldn't go attacking her husband unless they knew without a doubt that he was responsible. To do so would be dishonorable, and she couldn't bring that shame on her father. "I understand." She took her leave, heading for the koi pond that had always calmed her before.

Juugo sighed, "Kazuma, could you really sink so low?"

* * *

Word had come that he'd been found, and Genma hand-picked who he wanted doing the retrieval. So it was that Ayano stowed away in her cousin's car, to see for herself if her husband was as cold a killer as he was a rapist.

She made small talk with the branch family members, trying not to worry too much about how disappointed her father was going to be if, no, when he found out.

They fell into silence until they reached their destination, the three fire magic users filing out of the car, and headed to where their intel said he was. Ayano ran down the alley, but was stopped by a force field of some kind. She looked worriedly around her. "What's going on?"

Energy swirled around her. Beginning to panic, she took a few deep breaths. She found her calm, her center, and concentrated. "I know what will get rid of this. Enraiha! Come forth!" If Kazuma thought that he could keep her out of the way, he had another thing coming.

She used every ounce of patience she had, making sure to obliterate the force field and nothing more. She was too late, however, as she caught up to her target after the branch family heirs had been crushed.

Kazuma turned from the sky to face the glowing flame behind him. "Great, now what?" What he saw shocked him more than he thought possible, given all that he'd seen and done since he was disowned. "Enraiha? Ayano?" The girl looked nothing like he expected as the last of her flames disappeared. She looked as hard and angry as he had the day he became the Contractor. "Is that you?"

She shook with rage. "Kazuma," she whispered. Yelling, letting her temper get the better of her, she attacked him. "Kazuma!" She swung Enraiha at him, all the hurt and anger channeling through the enchanted blade.

He dodged, not having the same flame retardant abilities as his kinsmen. "Wait!" He yelled, trying to get through to her. She didn't honestly believe he'd murder people, did she? He leapt onto a wall. "It isn't what it looks like! I didn't kill them, I swear!" He had to keep moving, as she launched fireballs at him.

"You'll pay for this!" *You'll pay for everything, Kazuma.*

He surrounded himself with an air shield as her flames hit him. "Hear me out, would you?!" He saw his opening as she leapt at him, knocking Enraiha out of her hands. He grabbed her arm while she was stunned. "Wow, look at you, you really have grown up," he teased.

She suppressed a shudder at his touch, nausea building. No way was she having any of it. "You would know, you sick freak!" She summoned her blade back to her hands as his eyes widened while he processed her reaction. Taking a fighting stance, she declared, "You have no idea who you're messing with." The jerk smirked at her, fucking SMIRKED! Oh, how she wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Actually, I do. You inherited Enraiha, so you're the next head of the Kannagi family." That had actually factored into his plots of revenge. But even though he knew what she could do, she didn't know what he could. He gathered winds around his arm as she yelled her attack at him, slicing her fire in half and blowing her off balance. Finally, she looked up at him. "I said, I didn't do it."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe a word you say, after what you did last night?"

He couldn't blame her for her skepticism – he hadn't exactly given her reason to believe he'd keep his word, though he hadn't thought last night would affect her enough to attack him. He'd actually figured that she would deny anything happened at all, not go paranoid and angry; though it wasn't as if he knew her very well. "That's up to you; I don't care if you believe me or not." He almost winced at the lie in his words; he wanted her to believe him, though he could only guess as to why. Sure it would make controlling her easier, but was that the only reason?

She was running out of anger. "Somebody killed them! So if you didn't do it, who did?" She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that what he did was a mistake, that it wasn't what it was. She wanted to believe that Ren wasn't the only member of his family with a heart.

"Some other wind magic user. You'll have to find out the rest on your own." She looked almost sad at that. "But, I'll be honest with you; based on what you've shown me tonight, I don't have much hope of that. You've had four years to train with Enraiha and you can't even control your temper yet. Some future head of the family, you are."

"You've got to be kidding me! You're the LAST person who should be talking about family!" She went for the low blow, "I mean, come on, a Kannagi that practices wind magic? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!"

He'd known it was coming, but if felt harsher coming from her. He still thought of her as the barely-teen girl, not the fully indoctrinated member of his father's way of thinking that she clearly was. He gathered the wind spirits to fly him away. "Not really. I'd love to continue this, but we'll have to chat some other time."

She was in deep shit if he left now. "Hey, wait a minute!" He disappeared before her eyes. *_I won't forgive you; not now, not ever._* "KAZUMA!"

He floated over the city. This was exactly the thing the Kannagis had hoped to avoid by giving him a bride. He knew that she'd be safe under her father's roof, at least for a while, but he didn't want to be manipulated by whoever was killing their kin. *_One thing's for sure, it's going to be interesting._*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I update every Tuesday. This will be a somewhat slow to proceed story, as there are about 30 chapters planned. Yes, Kazuma is a bit cruel, but that's part of the plot. Future arcs will deviate more from the anime, but it made sense to have the first arc follow more closely. I appreciate all the reviews and all the readers. However, I wrote this because it was a story I wanted to read, and I don't appreciate people demanding I change my story to suit them. I hope those of you enjoying it will continue to do so.**

Chapter Four

Her friends looked on in amusement as Ayano angrily stuffed her face with cake. They were happy to see her demeanor return somewhat to normal.

"Ugh! It's so unfair! It really makes me mad!" She slammed her fists onto the table. "I was just trying to help the family, do my duty as a wife, and do I get any thanks? No, I just get yelled at!" She chewed another treat. "So I snuck out to try and talk some sense into the man, what's the big deal?! What does my father do, he sticks me under armed guard for a MONTH! Can he even do that now?" She gulped her tea.

Yukari shared a glance with Nanase, smiling as she admitted, "Yeah, I don't really understand what she's talking about."

Nanase stared worriedly at Ayano. "All I understood what that her father has her under guard for some reason?"

"At least she didn't get grounded, though I guess she couldn't be since she doesn't live with her dad anymore. She'd been grounded three times already this month." At Nanase's embarrassed face, Yukari realized something. "Wait, she's talking about her husband."

"So? Wait, you don't think she actually likes him, do you?" The girls peered at their fiery friend. "She sounds really angry over whatever it is."

"Maybe he's just teasing her." Snickering, they decided to wait and see.

* * *

The call had surprised him. What surprised him more was that the Old Man didn't even mention the girl. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised, though; the Old Man had always been an uncaring bastard. With the ease that he'd cast aside his son, logic only followed that he'd care not one whit for the girl who'd lead the family in the future.

_The hotel phone rang. He couldn't go back to the apartment, not yet, so he'd rented a room for a few nights. "Yeah?" His brows shot up in surprise. "Put him through."_

_"Kazuma. I'm surprised you picked up."_

_"Been a while, Old Man. Sorry, but calling you 'father' doesn't seem appropriate anymore."_

_"You can call me whatever you like."_

_"I take it you're not calling because you want to hear your son's voice for the first time in four years?"_

_"Of course not. You know damn well what I'm calling about. The old park, tonight, be there."_

So he waited. He stared at the sunset, thinking of his childhood. He didn't want to see the man that cast him away, but it was inevitable. Might even be cathartic, doing it now before his plans come to fruition.

Night had fallen on the city. Still he waited. While the Old Man was a son of a bitch, he wouldn't leave Kazuma out here alone. *_No way would the Old Man skip the chance to beat me,_* he thought darkly.

Finally, he sensed someone coming. Even four years later, he would recognize that face; his own was starting to look like it, a fact that pleased the wind magic user not at all. "Better make this quick," he taunted.

"Turn yourself in." Genma Kannagi was to the point as always. "Guilty or innocent, you've got a lot to answer for." That this list included why his wife was back under her father's roof went unsaid.

"Those are the first words you have to say to a son you haven't seen in four years?" He was unimpressed. "What if I say no? You gonna use your powers to take me in by force?" He hoped the answer was yes. He needed the answer to be yes. He ached for a fight, and this man before him might be the only one who could give it to him. "If it's a fight you want, I'm ready."

"Don't make me laugh. You don't have a chance of beating me, boy, and you know it."

Kazuma would wipe that smug look off the bastard's face, he swore it to himself. "I'm not a kid anymore; I'm strong now, Old Man."

"By studying the lesser art of wind magic for four years? I doubt it." It didn't matter how long or short a time had passed, these words stung coming from his father: "You're a weakling."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't know a damned thing about me. But I'll let you in on a little fact: I refuse to take orders from you or anyone else in the Kannagi family, ever again!"

"Prove it."

* * *

Ayano tried to relax. She felt useless, impotent at the fact that she couldn't help her family when they needed her. She sighed. "Some future head of the clan, I am."

She adjusted the pajamas her cousin had loaned her and checked on her uniform as it was being laundered. Walking back to her guest room, she had just settled down to brush her hair when her phone vibrated. "Who's texting me at this hour?!"

It was a message from Ren._ "I'm on my way to the Royal Bay Hotel to see Kazuma. I'm just going to talk to him for a few minutes, so please don't worry about me. –Ren."_

She had no way of knowing how her husband would treat her sweet cousin, so she grabbed her uniform out of the dryer and planned her escape. She hoped the guards would be easy enough to fool. "I've got you now, you creep."

Ayano ran to the hotel. She'd managed to leave her guards at the compound, something she knew her father wouldn't be happy about, but damn it all if she wasn't going to do everything she could to uphold her end of the contract! Seeing the hotel up ahead, she paused to summon Enraiha. "That's it, you're in trouble now, Kazuma! Enraiha, come forth!"

As she ran toward her target, a window broke. She heard a very familiar scream, and watched as Ren and someone else plummeted from the top of the building. She stood still, uncertain of her next action when they stopped falling and began to fly. "Is that Kazuma with him?"

That's when she heard it, a horrible grating noise coming from the building she was heading to. Looking up, she saw the top part of the hotel begin to fall toward her. "Oh, this is so not good! You're not going to fight me, or talk to me, or anything, you're just going to drop part of a building on me? Fine, bring it on you creep!" She braced for the impact, using her magic to protect her.

It took her a bit, but she finally managed to cleave her way out of the shell of a building. Breathing fresh air once again, she admitted to herself that it was a little harder than she wanted to accept. Stepping out of the rubble, she called, "Come out, Kazuma!" When she didn't see him, only heard the sirens and helicopters approaching, she tensed.

"That jerk. I can't believe he'd go this far; he clearly has no honor. I won't forgive you for this, Kazuma. Do you hear me? NEVER!"

* * *

Their fight had lasted close to 10 minutes, but in the end he'd won. The Old Man had resorted to calling on the God's Fire, but wind spirits respond quicker and had proven more than match for the Kannagi's secret technique.

Kazuma had resisted killing the bastard. She wouldn't have wanted him to, and the only person whose desires he placed above his own was Tsui Ling. In the end, he'd called emergency services and had them pick his father up.

Making his way back to his hotel, he was wary of another attack when a voice spoke, "I didn't think anyone could do it, but if you're here then that can only mean one thing: you defeated him."

Confused, he asked, "What are you talking about?" When he saw the young boy come out in the open, he was even more confused. "Who are you?"

The blond fire magic user was flabbergasted. Regaining his composure, he responded, "Come on! Don't tell me you've forgotten your own brother!"

"My brother? So, I guess that means you're Ren."

"That's me," Ren said, nonplussed. Kazuma started walking to the doors of the hotel. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my hotel room. You coming?" He didn't turn to see the pleased look on his brother's face, but smiled a little when the teen grabbed his arm and walked with him. Maybe his family wasn't all as bad as he'd thought.

Up in his room, Ren let loose that he knew about him being a Contractor. After messing around with his brother a bit, he got serious. "What's really on your mind? I know it's not some internet rumors about Contractors."

"Well, I need to ask you something." He was almost certain he didn't want to hear it. "Are you the wind magic user that's been killing our family members?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No. I've told that to every Kannagi I've run across. None of them seem to believe me, though."

Ren looked at him earnestly. "Then why don't you do something to clear your name? Come to the compound! Somebody's got to believe you! Talk to Ayano, she's your wife now, isn't she? I mean, well, she would know if you weren't home, right?"

*_Oh, how naïve._* "I don't know. Juugo might believe me. If I met with him, he could get this mess straightened out."

"Then let's go!"

"And give in? I'm done doing what the Kannagi clan wants me to do."

"But… but, why?"

He turned to look out the window. "Look, it's not like I hate the family, or anything, I just can't forgive them for what they did to me. I don't think I ever will. That's why I changed my name, made a new one for myself. The old Kazuma Kannagi might have yielded to their wish, but Kazuma Yagami never will." Looking back at his brother, he continued, "I might be willing to swallow my pride and patch things up with the family, but it wouldn't matter in the long run. The Kannagis won't be around much longer."

His brother was frightened by the implicit threat in his statement. Seeing this, Kazuma explained, "Ayano isn't strong enough to take out the person behind the attacks, and I doubt you are, either. Dear old dad is down for the count." He smiled ruefully.

"How can you be so cold?" He looked sharply at the boy. "This is your family you're talking about. It's in danger! How can you not help your own-"

"It's not my family anymore."

"Yes! It is! It's your wife! And your brother! Are you really so cruel to abandon those of us who need you?"

"I didn't ask for a wife. And I didn't abandon the Kannagis, the Kannagis abandoned me!"

"You took one anyway, didn't you?" It was little more than a whisper, as tears started flowing. "I thought I could convince you to straighten things out with the family, but I couldn't. You won't do it. I failed." The blond began sobbing.

His brother had a point. He HAD taken a bride, and he had abandoned her. Just as he would be abandoning his brother, if he didn't help. He was too tired to be angry at himself for interfering in his own plans, just disappointed in his short-sightedness. "First time I see my brother in years, and this is how I behave." He sighed.

Tossing a blanket at the couch, he said, "Wipe your face with this. You're staying here for the night, I'll take you home some time tomorrow." *_And maybe I'll try and patch things up with Ayano._*

Sunrise was just peeking over the horizon when he felt the other wind magic user attack. "Ren!"

"I'm awake. What was that noise? What happened?"

"Some idiot just sliced this hotel in half using wind magic!" The building began to shake as it fell. "Damn. Let's go!"

Ren panicked as they looked for a way out. "Wait! That's not the exit!" The teen yelled as they crashed through the window, stopping when Kazuma's wind magic allowed them to fly off.

Kazuma noticed a different energy as he began to move. Glancing at the ground below, he saw familiar red hair. *_What's she doing here?_* Reaching a park, he set Ren down and shielded his brother from the dust cloud.

"Did the other wind magic user do that?"

"Yeah, I barely saw it coming."

"You're a wind magic user, too. Couldn't you have done anything to stop him back there?"

He sighed, exasperated. "Nope, it's not like that. Even if I wanted to, I can't interfere with the guy's wind. But hey, don't worry; now that I've seen how this guy operates, I know how to expect his attacks."

Speaking of attacks… "Move!" He shoved his brother back. "Get out of here, now!" He turned to face the newcomer as Ren made his escape.

"Well, well. Thanks for your help the other night," *_Thanks for screwing me up._* "We didn't get a chance to meet face to face. Your fight with the Kannagis isn't any of my business, and I had no intention of getting in the way, but messing with Ren was a mistake!" He couldn't take the time to think of the girl trapped somewhere under the rubble of his hotel as he made his attack.

He heard Ren calling for him, realizing that it was a mistake to separate. *_There must be another one. That wind kept me from sensing him!_* He jumped, searching for- there! His opponent leapt after him, and Kazuma got a good look at the person who may have ruined all his plans before the guy disappeared.

"Bastards. They really pulled one over on me." Walking to the remains of the hotel, he spared a thought for his wife, still unsure of her fate but hoping that she'd make it out. "It won't happen again. Hang in there, Ren, I promise I'll get you back." For now, he'd focus on the one he knew he could help. He left to hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm back! I finally got my stories off of the malfunctioning computer, so here - as promised - are the next two chapters of Embers. This finishes off the first story arc, so enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Ayano hailed a cab a few blocks away from the wreckage. Her quick thinking in using Enraiha to protect herself meant that she was unscathed, physically. She knew her father was going to be pissed, but she was just as upset; she'd done what was asked of her – and more! – to protect the family, and in return she'd been deflowered and disgraced, thrown aside because… She didn't even know why! "Why? Why do this? To me, to the family?"

She was trying to hold on to her anger, but she was breaking more with each block she passed. It didn't make sense to enter a contract only to break it in the most obvious ways, and her mind kept repeating that on loop. She'd been raised to obey, to be dutiful and honorable and never violate her sworn word, but that was all she could see, now.

Her husband, *_more like owner,_* swore to her when she saw him two nights ago that he wasn't the one doing it, and she really wanted to believe that. She **needed** to believe that, to believe that Kazuma still held to the same code of conduct that she knew Genma had raised him with, that they'd all been raised with. Without honor and duty, what was there? For a Kannagi, there was nothing. She stayed lost in her thoughts as she left the taxi.

Her introspection ceased when she saw her cousin Misao cradling another. She was thankful for the anger that grew when she heard that Kazuma was responsible, and that he was near. Thanking the branch family girl, she set off to do her duty as a wife and a Kannagi, and bring Kazuma down.

Her anger faltered, though, at the withering look her father gave her when she burst into the room threatening the disowned man. She knew she would take whatever punishment her father gave her, because that, too, was her duty – to obey her father, even when he gave her to rapists *_It's not like he could have known, Ayano!_* or when he sat to tea with people who wanted him dead.

Kazuma, for his part, was impressed with how tenacious she was. He had expected the branch family members attacking him, so he'd knocked them out without a problem. He had even expected Juugo to greet him cautiously. What he hadn't expected was the girl busting in with barely a scratch after being buried by a broken hotel.

Juugo was more than angry at his daughter, though he put that aside while he worked through what Kazuma told him. "Sit down, Ayano." He commanded and she obeyed. "Your actions shame me, daughter. Put aside your pride and listen for once! Kazuma is NOT our adversary here, I'm afraid it's the Fuga clan." Seeing she was paying attention, he continued, "They have decided to take revenge against our family."

"But father, why?"

And so Juugo told of how their ancestors defeated the Fuga clan, locking away the youma that their wind powers were derived from. He mentioned how the son of the Fuga clan leader, Ryuya Kazamaki, was channeling spirits to make his wind magic stronger. He held up his hand to stop the protest forming on her lips, asking her simply, "If it was Kazuma, why has he not killed you yet?"

*_Because he had worse things than death planned?_* Not that she could tell her father about that, especially after he rebuked her earlier. She looked at the man to whom she was married, and held back a gasp at the look of remorse on his face. It was only there for a moment, but she'd seen it.

"Because he's not stupid enough to risk the wrath of the clan for breaking his vows."

Juugo, too, had seen the look on Kazuma's face, but could only wonder at the cause. "I doubt that would be a problem for him. Your cousin Genma, the clan's strongest fighter, proved to be no match against him in a fight."

Shock ran through her. If he could defeat his own father, she knew she had no chance of defending herself if it ever became necessary.

"The Fuga clan used Kazuma as a scapegoat to cover their tracks. They used his past as an excuse to attack us with impunity."

Kazuma spoke up, the question he's been wanting an answer to coming out. "Okay, but why would they want to kidnap Ren?"

Ayano looked back at him, though he avoided her gaze, his own stubbornly straight ahead. "They took Ren? He was with you, and you let them take him?!" She was ready to attack him again, but something in the way his jaw clenched and his eyes tightened made her try to calm back down.

Her father nodded. "Ren is a member of the head family. If they have any hope of releasing the youma they worship, which I believe is their plan, then they will need a Kannagi to break the seals on its tomb. He's been chosen as a sacrifice."

"Tell me where they've taken him. I'm not asking, Juugo. Tell me where, and I'll bring him back."

She stood, her posture screaming that she wouldn't accept a negative response. "Father, please, where are they? Just tell us and we'll rescue Ren." She turned to face Kazuma. "I'll go with you." She spoke quietly, but with force behind her words. "I know I'm not as strong as you, but I might be of some assistance." His only response was a nod. Taking that as a yes, she looked at her father. The anger she needed to keep going was burning behind her eyes, hiding the exhaustion of running and fighting and arguing for the last two days without sleep. "I won't let this happen! Ren's a kid, he wasn't born just to be eaten by some youma."

Kazuma cringed, her words mirroring words spoken so long ago by another woman, one he had planned to marry.

"Give us the location of the seal. We're going now."

She started as her husband spoke to her. "I'll let you take the lead, since you know the Fugas better than I. I'll play backup, but for a price." He looked to the head of the Kannagis, a small smile on his face.

The aging clan leader sighed, thankful that at least they were agreeing to work together. He opened his mouth to speak when Ayano's temper got the better of her. "Your family is in trouble, and you're asking for money?!"

"But it's not my family, and it's not yours, either. Or did you forget that your name is Yagami, now?" He felt like he'd had this conversation before. Then he realized that he had – Ren had pointed it out that he was tied to the Kannagis the moment he took Ayano as his wife; it was part of the marriage contract that he would be an asset to the clan. Still, no reason to admit was wrong.

"Very well, name your price." Juugo knew very well that the marriage contract called on Kazuma to help the clan in times of need, but he also understood that it could be a matter of pride for the young man. If a regular stipend kept the peace, it was more than worth it; the two in front of him would lead the clan once he died, so the money would be theirs anyway. Giving the location of their enemies, he watched his children leave.

Ayano couldn't believe that her father had agreed to pay Kazuma. She also couldn't believe how neutral Kazuma was being on their drive. Since she'd met the man, he'd been cold, distant, cruel, and defensive; neutral, while not new seeing as he'd acted that way their first morning married, was unusual and unnerving. So she found what she could and made complaints. Anger was familiar ground for her, and she took comfort in it.

"Would you slow down? You're going to get us killed driving like this."

"Oh, sure, as long as you don't mind the person we're driving to save dying while we take our sweet time."

She huffed and stared out her window, inwardly pleased she got a sarcastic response. She basked in the tension, using it and the food her father had given them before they left to keep her energy up. It wouldn't do any good to pass out when Ren was depending on her.

The car bounced as they drove over a pothole. "Are you doing this on purpose, or what?"

He kept his tone light, not wanting to spark another argument; while she may relish the angry energy, he'd rather focus his energy on other things. "You've got quite the temper, don't you?"

"So what?"

"So what? So anger is great for keeping fire energy ready, but you've got to have it under control. You'll be useless if you fly off the handle at every little thing. Try to hone your anger, or you don't stand a chance."

She rolled her eyes. He had no idea just how tight a lid she kept on her emotions these past few days. "Don't worry, I've got self-control to spare."

He resisted the urge to roll his own eyes at her answer. "If you say so. Let's go over the plan one more time."

She sighed, agreeing. "I'll distract Ryuya with a frontal assault, while you get behind him. I don't know, though, it seems like we're not thinking of something."

"How so?"

"Well, what if I mess up?"

He scoffed at that, needing her to be confident enough to do this. "You'll be fine. In fact, I'm counting on you."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him, shocked. "You are? That's surprising."

"What do you mean?" *_She's surprised I would complement her fighting skills?_*

"Come on. It's not like you've shown much respect for me since you got back and-"

"I respect you plenty," he interrupted.

She gave him a _look_, her eyebrow quirked, knowing that he understood just what she was talking about, and continued what she was saying, "and I know that I'm not the best fighter. But if you think I can do it, I'll do it."

"Good." Just then, Kazuma stiffened and threw his arm out across her, blowing the door off the car.

"Hey! If you wanted more air, I could have just…" She stopped mid-sentence when he dove across the seats, grabbing her and tossing them both out of the car. They rolled down the hillside as the car was destroyed by a blast of wind.

Coming to a stop, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Look up. We've got company." Kazuma stood and smirked at the newcomer. "Nice seeing you again, Ryuya. Wish I could say you're looking well." He got serious, demanding, "Now tell me where my brother is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ayano looked at Kazuma. For all his talk about the Kannagis not being his family, he really focused on Ren. She could tell that he was genuinely concerned for the teen, even though he talked about money instead of blood. *_Maybe that's his way of justifying being around those who made his life hell when he was younger..._* Even after what he put her through, she wanted to see more than evil in him; she didn't think she'd ever really like him, but maybe she could grow to tolerate him. If they lived, that is. She concentrated on what was happening in front of her, getting her head in the game. They didn't stand a chance if she didn't.

"Why didn't I sense his presence?"

"It's a wind magic trait - if he doesn't want you to sense him, you won't. A fire magic user like you didn't stand a chance."

She hated the implication that she was somehow inferior; she'd been taught all her life that fire magic was the best, the strongest, and anything else was beneath her. Kazuma just hoped that the lesson didn't come with too high a cost. After he'd already screwed up his plans, he couldn't take any more risks.

"Get in his face, don't give him any room to maneuver."

"What, worried? I didn't know you cared," she told him, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Leave this to me. Enraiha, come forth!" She leapt at Ryuya, showering the possessed man with fireballs which were easily destroyed. Her path brought her straight at him, and she brought her blade down only to be blocked.

"There's never been a youma that Enraiha can't destroy!" She skidded backwards as a punch hit her fire. Gritting her teeth, she advanced again, trying to stay close but not too close. She thought it would go better if Kazuma attacked from behind while she kept him distracted, so she called for help. "Hey, Kazuma! Could use a little help here!" Disengaging from her opponent once again, she spared a glance where her husband had been, confused at its vacancy. "Kazuma?"

She spotted him, in the air preparing to leave, and her blood boiled. "Since you've got this, I'll just go on ahead." He left. She saw red, and redoubled her efforts, striking at any opportunity, blocking more often than she wanted to. The other wind magic user just kept grinning, beating her with little effort.

"Oh, when I get my hands on you!" She swore under her breath, trying to focus on her fight, but something started sapping her strength. She fought weaker and weaker as her resolve faded. Her last thought was a curse on her creep of a partner, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Kazuma had made his way over the valley to where he saw a large gathering of people. Near a cliff wall stood Ren, reaching toward something he couldn't see. Suddenly, there was a dark aura reaching back toward his brother. *_The youma. Shit._* Kazuma summoned his winds to hold the youma back, blasting the Fuga clan away and grabbing his brother. He sighed, "That was close." Looking back at the youma, he glared. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

Laying the blond fire magic user on a stone slab, he used a purifying wind to dispel whatever the kidnappers had used to control the boy.

"Kazuma! You saved me!" Ren looked at him with awe.

Rolling his eyes, the older man shrugged. "Well, duh. I don't know about you, but I don't make it a habit to let people get sacrificed. And what was with that, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be better than that? Thought you were some big-shot fire magic user." He tugged his brother's cheeks, letting him know that he was teasing but had also been worried.

"Sorry about that I swear it won't happen again please stop that!" Both stopped what they were doing when they heard the Fuga clan leader speak up.

"Tell me, I must know. Why would you help those you hate? I thought you of all people would understand the necessity of this!"

Kazuma sneered, not bothering to hide his disgust. "Money, of course." At his brother's shocked look, he shrugged. "Man's gotta eat. Besides, not like you were doing _me_ any favors, bumping folks off when you did."

Hyoue got to his feet as members of his family got to theirs. "Very well, then. You, too, are our enemy. We will have justice!"

"You call this justice? Don't make me laugh. This is petty revenge! I should know," he said, snarking, "I'm an expert at petty revenge."

Enraged, the recovered Fuga clan launched an attack, one that didn't touch either of the brothers. Releasing the shield that guarded him and Ren, Kazuma sensed a new presence. "Shit. Guess Ayano didn't hold him off."

"What? No way, Ayano **never** loses! Not with Enraiha!" Ren was really worried now; his brother was a mercenary, and his cousin had failed. The thought shook him to the core.

Kazuma was less disturbed by Ayano losing the battle – after all, he'd beaten her already – and more disturbed by Ryuya manipulating the shield around the youma. He held Ren, protecting him bodily, as the possessed man summoned the youma to him, merging into one. There was one thing that really surprised him, though, and that was the youma killing the wind magic clan once released. "Guess he'd had enough of them."

"What do you mean?"

"From the looks of it, the youma didn't think them worthy to live, seeing as they'd let him get trapped in the first place, then spent 300 years letting him just sit there. Oh, well. Guess I should go stop him."

Ren looked at him, vaguely hopeful that he was showing some filial loyalty.

"Don't misunderstand me, I couldn't care less if he destroyed the Kannagis as well, but I'd hate to miss my payday. Business, you know. Before we go, though…" He grabbed Ren's arm and set off into the sky. Finding what he was looking for, he landed by a creek.

"Ayano! What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Hmph. Pathetic. He beat her up pretty good." He knelt down and cradled her, looking her over. "No, Ren, she's not okay. Looks like the youma's aura is infecting her. Probably how he beat her so easily."

"Is there anything we can do?"

He thought for a second, already thinking how he could use this to his advantage. "Yeah, I got something. Just not sure if I want to waste it on her."

"What are you saying?!"

"Hey, I'm not trying to be a jerk or nothing, but this stuff's expensive."

Ren's voice was laced with loathing. "So you're just going to let her die? What kind of man are you?!"

"No, listen, just think of the possibilities for you. You'll be the heir to the Kannagis, the wielder of Enraiha; the Old Man would just _love_ that."

The younger brother flared up, losing all patience for the man before him. "Give me the medicine, Kazuma."

"Flames of Righteous Anger? Good show, Ren. Alright, just give me a little room." He looked from the bottle to the girl, his mouth quirking up at the corner as he realized the most effective way to administer the drink was also the way most likely to score points with his wife. He tipped the bottle back, holding the fluid in his mouth as his lips met hers, before slowly letting it pour from his mouth to hers. He kept his eyes on her face, looking for a sign that she was coming to. Seeing her eyelids flutter, he held the kiss a little longer, lowering his eyelids. Time to start getting her to side with him.

He should have expected it, but he wasn't so her shoving him off of her was a bit of a surprise. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert?! Don't you EVER touch me, or I swear I'll kill you, contract or no."

He stood with his back to her, careful to keep the amusement out of his voice. "That's not a very nice way to talk to the person who just saved your life."

She blinked, processing what he just said. "Saved my…" She was stopped by her cousin launching himself at her, squealing about how she was alright.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We were, well I was so worried! The demon did something and was eating your soul and then Kazuma gave you this medicine and now you're okay!"

She blushed, realizing how ungrateful she'd sounded, especially knowing that he'd actually helped her for a change. "Wait… what kind of medicine did you give me?" She began to get suspicious.

Kazuma shrugged, keeping his back to her. "Elixir."

She and Ren looked at each other, before the blond boy spoke. "Like, _alchemist_ elixir? But that's supposed to be the rarest medicine on Earth!"

"Tell me about it. Don't know if I'll ever get my hands on it again." Schooling his features, he looked back at the girl on the ground. "Got something to say, princess?"

"Oh, right." She sighed, and in her most sincere voice, she thanked him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. I figure I'll just add the price of the elixir to my bill. Double ought to cover it, I think." She started to argue, but he cut her off, looking at her critically. "And what was with you losing in the first place? Didn't you say that Enraiha could defeat anything? You couldn't burn him even after stabbing him?" She opened her mouth to speak, and again he cut her off. "Oh, I get it, you couldn't even get close."

She stood up, yelling, "Hey! You're the one who took off in the middle of the fight!"

"You're right. That was a mistake. I thought you were toying around the other night, not that **that** was all you had to give; I mean, I figured that was just because we're family."

She'd had enough, and summoned Enraiha, swinging at the insufferable man before her. He chuckled and grabbed her arm. "That's more like it." Enraiha disappeared as she got flustered, being pulled close to his body. He held out his hand to Ren. "Let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick some ass."

She was thankful for the wind against her face. She was flush from his nearness, the feeling of his body pressed against hers working with the lingering feeling of their lips touching. It was completely different from the last time. This time she'd enjoyed it. Not that she would ever admit it to him; he had no need to know about her damsel-in-distress fantasies, and she would die before she told him.

They spotted the youma a little ahead of them, his aura spreading. "We've got to stop him before his aura attracts the evil spirits in the ground."

"Do you think we can handle something like this?" She was apprehensive, having already felt just a portion of the youma's strength.

"Wait, don't tell me you're scared just because he beat you earlier. You're the next head of the Kannagi family, aren't you?"

"Who said I'm scared?! It's my duty as a Kannagi to rid the world of youma; I'll either do it or I'll die trying."

Kazuma shook her with the arm holding her to him, making her grip him tighter. "Are you an idiot? You don't get to die trying. If you die, that's it – no resets, no retries, just," he punctuated each word with a kick to her leg, "you dying. Your past, your future, all gone." He took a shaky breath. "As long as you live, there's hope, there's a chance. Live to fight another day. You got that?" He gave her his fiercest glare, hoping that the point drove home. He looked back ahead. "Now let's go."

Below them, the ground moved quicker as he sped up to get ahead of the youma. Seeing more evil spirits coming to join the already impressive aura, Ren jumped down, calling out, "I got this. You go ahead!" The younger fire magic user began burning away the spirits without looking to see if the others were leaving, trusting that they would do what was necessary.

Kazuma and Ayano rushed a little ahead of the youma, and finding a clearing, Kazuma launched a couple attacks to stop its procession. He landed them across the clearing from the demon, letting his partner summon her blade and rush to the battle as he sent a few more wind arcs to distract, hoping to let her get inside its defenses. It didn't do any good, though, as the being that once was a man merely blocked their attempts.

Kazuma, not being right in the fight, just saw Ayano failing to get any hits in. "What are you doing?" he called, earning an angry retort.

"Just leave me alone!" She took a stance, ready to swing again when the youma disappeared.

"Look out!"

She barely had time to block as her opponent attacked from behind her. She stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance and keep from falling on her face, stopping when her husband steadied her. "Kazuma…"

"I really don't like him."

"Yeah, can't say I'm too fond of him, myself." She took a moment to steel herself. "So, any brilliant idea how to defeat something like this?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Attack with Enraiha, wait for an opening. I'll try to slow him down."

"But how…"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting a clear hit. Now go!" He shoved her toward the demon.

While she ran, he summoned winds to counter the youma's own and surrounded her with a shield to protect her from flying debris. She swung and almost connected, blocked at the last second. She pushed harder, when Kazuma called to her, telling her, "Hold him off for a little longer! Buy me some time!" Distracted, she was pushed back.

"What? Dammit, Kazuma! I could use a little help here!" She blocked attack after attack, grunting with the effort. She yelled at him, trying to get some assistance, but he kept silent, gathering the wind spirits to him. She didn't know it, but he was calling on the Lord of the Wind; the youma was too strong for his usual arsenal. He just hoped that Ayano kept going a bit longer.

After a particularly strong attack, Enraiha was knocked from her hands as she fell, blown over. "This isn't fair. It isn't!" she muttered to herself. "I can't do it, I'm not strong enough." She fought tears as the youma came closer. Thinking of what Kazuma had said to her before, she wallowed in self-pity. "He thinks I'm weak, that I not strong enough." Finding her resolve, she promised herself, "I'll show him."

She climbed to her feet, calling her sword to her hands again. "Fuck you. I don't need your backup, so take your sweet-ass time." The flames surrounding her blade grew as she took a stance, and grew some more as she swung at the demon in front of her. Its arm went flying, and she grinned a rictus grin, all teeth and no mirth. Falling to her knee, she called on fires of purification, thinking it was done. There was no such luck, though, as the youma came toward her again.

Ayano stumbled back in shock, jumping slightly when hands grasped her arms and "Well done" was whispered in her ear.

"K-Kazuma? What happened to your eyes?"

"The Lord of the Wind marked me as the Contractor."

She faced him, fear and understanding plain on her face. Everything made sense, how he'd mastered wind magic, how he bested not only her but his father as well…

He stared at the youma, forming a vortex around them. "Now, you die." More vortexes formed, crushing the tainted aura as they purified it.

Ayano stared, transfixed by the sight of it all. She never thought she'd see a Contractor in her life, and the sight was terrifyingly beautiful. She started when Kazuma touched her hand, and she nodded, focusing on the task at hand when he told her she should finish this. Running full tilt at the demon, she reached it not long after the winds subsided, running it through with her sword. Channeling her energies, she finished her foe and stood victorious.

Kazuma collapsed as his strength waned, laying on his back while he gathered his wits about him. She looked down on him, asking what was on her mind. "You didn't need me, did you? You could have done this on your own."

"No," he croaked, "I did. Just because I have a Contract, that doesn't make me invincible."

"Hm. I guess not, especially if it takes you _that_ long to gather your attack."

"Well…"

Her eyes bulged. He'd been playing with her, again?! She straddled his prone form, yanking him up by his shirt. "And just what does **that** mean?!"

"I was kind of ready by the time you got knocked back." Telling her the truth may kill him, but he needed to be a little more honest. Or at least make it seem that way to her.

Shaking him, she really just wanted to slap him. Hard.

"Come on, if I'd have helped you right then, you'd feel useless, less than useless! It wouldn't be like being beat by me or my dad, it would have meant being beaten by a youma. And you're the one who said that Enraiha could destroy any youma."

"So, that's supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was pretty impressive watching you fight like that." He gave her a small smile.

That smile scared her almost more than realizing that he was a Contractor. "Why… why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

He toyed with the idea of kissing her, to see if he could get her to work with him instead of against him, but passed on it when Ren came running up.

"Kazuma! Ayano! Uh…" Ren came to a halt, blushing and turning away.

"So, how long you planning on sitting like that? I know we're married and all, but…"

Ayano looked down at herself, her uniform torn and her underwear showing from the beating she took. She blushed and climbed off of him as quickly as she could, trying to cover herself. "Pervert!" She blinked when his jacket dropped over her, and muttered a quiet "Thanks" as she put it on. It would have to do until she could change her clothes.

Kazuma grabbed her and his brother. "Let's head back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He was late. They'd been asked to breakfast with the head of each branch of the Clan, and he was late! She felt a little guilty; maybe if she'd stop leaving so early and actually face him in the morning, he wouldn't be standing up her father. A servant ghosted up to her father, letting him know there was a new guest. *_Is it him?_*

He walked in, ignoring her as pointedly as she was ignoring him. It may not be exactly polite, but it did keep the fighting to a minimum. They hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to each other since he kissed her. She grumbled to herself, "How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You say something, Princess?"

Refusing to look at him, she instead paid attention while her father introduced him to the rest of the people gathered. "As some of you know, this is Kazuma Yagami. He helped defeat the Fuga clan."

Her eye twitched, but she tried to keep a lid on her temper as Kazuma ignored the people trying to talk to him, looking away from those gathered. She leaned to where Ren sat, whispering, "Still as big a jerk now as he was before he became famous, isn't he?" She started when she realized her cousin had moved, and was now glomping his brother and greeting him cheerfully. "What is wrong with you, Ren? This isn't the time or the-" She didn't finish her line of thought, though, as she was pulled by the younger teen into a group hug. Or would have been, if he hadn't caught her off-guard and instead thrown her across her husband's lap.

Said husband shook and pushed, dislodging his brother from his arm and wife from his legs. "Knock it off; I'm trying to listen, here." Even though it had been a week and he appeared to be trying to make up for how he'd treated her, his mood was unpredictable and she didn't like to push him unless she had room to maneuver. Besides all that, this was hardly a battle-worthy scene, so she scooted back while he continued to talk to whoever it was he'd been listening to.

Surprisingly, it was Misao, the same cousin who'd directed her to her father when Ren had been kidnapped. "Kazuma, I cannot thank you enough for helping our family in our time of need. Because of you, vengeance was had for my brother, and the Fuga clan can no longer rise against us." She batted her eyes. "If there is _anything_ I can do to make it up to you, do not hesitate to ask."

Ayano blinked, trying to figure out if there was any other way to take what Misao had just offered, other than the one that came to mind. Looking sharply at the other girl, she kept her voice low to avoid unwanted attention. "Do you have no shame? He's married, and to a Clan member!"

Misao tried to play coy. "I am only offering what is mine to offer."

Kazuma really couldn't resist messing with Ayano, so he played along a bit. "Anything, huh?" He leaned forward, a small smirk on his mouth and eyes heavily lidded.

"Anything, for the man who avenged my brother's death."

Sitting back seriously, Kazuma looked Misao in the eye. "I did no such thing. I hold blame for what happened to Takeya. If I hadn't upset my wife, I wouldn't have been under suspicion, and your brother wouldn't have been trying to bring me to face the family."

Misao wilted, shocked at the admission of guilt. Ayano was surprised, too; she really didn't think he'd use his brain and analyze how his actions affected others. She was more surprised, though, to see her cousin pull a tanto and attack her husband. "Father!" She was unsure of what authority she had to step in, here, so she hoped her father would put an end to it.

"Misao! Relent!"

The girl was in tears as she tried to thrust through the air shield her target had summoned. "For Takeya, the person responsible must die." She pulled back, awaiting her sentence as her father and her clan leader discussed her punishment.

Kazuma looked at her coldly. "Juugo, I ask that you take it easy on her. It's difficult to lose the person you love, and that pain makes you make poor decisions." He turned and grabbed Ayano's hand, pulling her out of the room while Juugo meted out his ruling.

Once outside, she turned on him, pulling her hand free. "What the hell was that about?"

Kazuma was troubled. "Something Misao said. Be on guard, Princess; the people you think you know best are unpredictable when they're hurting. Also, it's time you went to school." He cocked a grin at her flabbergasted form, not waiting for her to regain her composure before wrapping her in a hug and taking off to her academy.

Ayano was lost in thought as she and her friends went hunting for the new cake shop that had just opened up. She didn't notice as she took the lead, nor did she notice as they strayed into a less savory part of town. She couldn't get past what Kazuma had told her that morning, to be on her guard. She was talking to herself, not caring if her friends overheard her. "Be on guard? For what? Ugh! Of all the half-assed warnings he could give me, that is probably the least helpful."

"Hey, Nanase, any idea what she's talking about?"

The taller of her friends shook her head. "No, but she's been like this all day. It's a little frightening, not seeing her ready to pummel something."

The blonde girl nodded, still carefully watching the redhead. The schoolmates didn't have long to wait for their friend to return to her normal, angry self. They looked at each other, confused, before running after her as she screamed, "I'm going to kill him!"

The object of their friend's ire must have turned down an alley, the way she skidded to a halt and froze, gulping. Steeling her nerves, she called out to the couple walking. "Kazuma! Just what do you think you're doing?"

The two girls came up behind Ayano as she breathed heavily, obviously upset, and looked at the young couple standing a few feet away. The guy was tall, dark, and gorgeous, and the woman was… oddly familiar.

Ayano's rage had cooled to fury as she took in the setting. Love motels lined the alley that her husband and the police officer she remembered from her first day married stood in. She walked up to the two, almost calmly, before slapping the man.

He recovered quickly and took in the two onlookers. The girls looked scared as they realized their location, but seemed too nervous to say anything. He spoke, instead. "And good afternoon to you, too, Ayano." He was already running ideas to make her unfortunate arrival work in his favor.

Finally, the blue haired girl stepped up to her friend. "Ayano? Do you know this guy?" The shorter girl followed, not wanting to be on her own.

His wife never looked away from him, nodding in answer. "This is my good-for-nothing husband, Kazuma."

The cop on his arm stepped aside, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight between two magic users, but Kazuma pulled her back to him, eyes cold and focused on the girl in front of him. His voice was smooth as silk and hard as iron when he spoke again. "I'm good for quite a lot of things, which you would know, if you weren't so uptight."

Ayano went cold, all the fight draining out of her. She used her secret weapon, praying that it worked. Eyes tearing, she looked down and away. "I… I see. I've failed you as a wife, and now you must humiliate me by being so public in your affairs." She sniffed for good effect.

It worked, surprisingly. *_Oh, fuck, not crying! Don't tell me she actually CARES?_* He sighed, cupping her chin and making her look up at him. His voice was soft, soothing. "Ayano, it's not what it looks like. I can't tell you about it now, but go home, where it's safe, and I'll tell you tonight."

Her eyes glistened, hopeful, or at least appearing that way. *_Two can play your damned mind games, buddy!_* She nodded, pulling her friends out of the alley, and back toward their usual café.

Once safely away, her friends started their questions. "That was your husband? He's hot! What are you doing, not jumping at the opportunity? He looks like he really knows what he's doing." Yukari didn't see the look on her friend's face.

Ayano looked sick at the thought of sex with him. She swallowed down the bile at the memory of the one time she experienced it, grabbing her friends' arms to get their attention. "I don't care what he looks like, he's a creep. I don't want him ever touching me again, not that I have much choice."

"Again?" Both friends looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Details! Come on, you can't say something like that and not tell us about it! Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because it was gross and wrong and he's sick. Please," she pleaded with her eyes as well as her words, "don't bring it up again. I'd really prefer to forget it happened."

"But… fine. One of these days, we'll get juicy details out of you!"

Dinner was quiet, and Ayano had been distracted. She couldn't get the conversation with her friends out of her mind, and she was beginning to lose it. She stood at the sink, mindlessly washing dishes, while Kazuma watched from the sofa.

Even he could see that something was bothering her, and he hoped that it wasn't what was bothering him. She'd actually _cried_ when she thought he was sleeping with Kirika! She was a pretty good actress, he could see that now he'd had a chance to watch her this evening; he'd almost believed she was hurt by his actions, instead of just angry. But, he'd promised that he would tell her what he'd been there for, and he would keep that promise. "Ayano."

She snapped out of her reverie, setting the last dish to dry as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"

She was going to make him do the work, he could see. "About earlier, I-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, walking to where he sat. "I know you don't care about your reputation, but mine is on the line when you get caught like that." She took a deep breath before making her next move, sitting on his lap, facing him. She almost smirked at his surprised look and quick inhalation. Fingering his collar, she looked at the shirt he wore, not his face as she continued. "I don't like you. You're a self-important pervert who doesn't care who gets hurt, so long as you have your fun and make some money. But!" She looked him in the eye when he tried to speak again. "If you don't have a good reason for going to a love motel, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you. Whether you respect the marriage contract or not, _I_ am the only person you will be having relations with."

If he was honest with himself, hearing her threaten him like that turned him on. And he was honest with himself. He gripped her hips, holding her to him as he sat up straighter. "And when would we be having those relations? I don't like you, either, Princess, but I have needs."

She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "W-well, I…" Her throat dry, her voice choked off at the look he was giving her.

"I can make it so much better than last time, but you have to be willing. Are you willing?" He'd picked her up and was moving toward his room.

Between the way he looked in her eyes, the way her body shivered at the memory of her orgasm, and the way he asked her for permission, her brain shut down and she nodded. When she regained cognitive reasoning, she was on his bed holding onto him for dear life. Her skirt and panties were somewhere, his pants were around his ankles, her shirt and jacket were hanging from one wrist with her bra tangled in them, his shirt was open and off his shoulders, and he was quickly bringing her to climax. She screamed when she came. He was right, it was so much better when she was willing.

Panting as his heart slowed, Kazuma kissed the girl below him languidly, and stood to pull his pants up, buttoning them but not bothering with his belt. She lay there, dazed, still not sure how she went from never wanting him to touch her again, to never wanting him to stop touching her, and he stifled a laugh as her thoughts were all too apparent. *_Well, that was fun. Might be worth doing that more often; would definitely help my plans along._* He smacked his head when he realized that in having some fun, he forgot to tell her what he needed to.

She slowly sat up, removed the last of her clothes, and went to put them away. He followed her, stopping her when she moved to climb into her own bed. "Stay with me, tonight." She was too tired to fight, letting him lead her back to his room. He slipped between the covers in just his boxers, making her blush when she realized she was still naked. Her blush deepened when he pulled her close and looked into her eyes, seeing the myriad emotions there. "About earlier." She settled on wary, nodding at him to continue. "I'm not screwing her. You may have recognized the detective from a couple weeks ago? She was passing on information about a potential job."

She switched to anger. "And she couldn't do that in a more respectable place?"

"Not if she wants to keep everything confidential. Love motels are perfect for clandestine meetings, you know."

She turned her head away. "Whatever. Just don't let me catch you sneaking around like that again."

He smirked into her hair. "Or what, I get a repeat of tonight? Might be worth it." He chuckled at the pillow smacking his face, setting it back on the far side of the bed. "Sweet dreams, Princess."


End file.
